Enamored
by Insane Kawaii Shippo-Chan
Summary: Rating may go up. Chance has always been depressed about never having someone to love. But his luck maybe changing when he meets Katrice, a 23year old She Kat who fits into his 'Perfect Girl' description. CHANCExOC, slight JAKExCallie
1. Love at First Call

Enamored

* * *

Chapter one: Love at First Call

* * *

Chance sighed. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and once again, Jake and himself didn't have anyone to celebrate it with. Not even his favorite re-runs of Scaredy Kat could cheer him up this year.

"Lighten up Buddy!" Said Jake as he finished closing up the shop, "It's just one day." The dark brown colored Kat said as he wiped a thin layer of sweat from his forehead, "I find it a waste of time and money, a conspiracy really by the candy, flower, and toy companies."

Chance growled, "And why is it that we _always _send Callie a bouquet of a dozen roses each, ever since we gave her the communicator, if you feel that way?" he glared at his partner, taking a swig from his can of milk.

Jake stuttered, looking at anything around him but his friend, "That's to say… I mean… well…" he just laughed, "I don't know. Why don't you send something to Turmoil?" he grinned as he saw the blush spread over Chance's furry blond cheeks.

"Very funny! If you don't recall, I only did that so she'd stay out of trouble. But she's not my type." He leaned back on the couch and sighed again. The phone rang beside him and he carelessly picked it up, "MegaKat Salvage Yard, how may I help you?"

"Sorry to call so late in the evening," came a timid female voice. Chance sat up right, intrigued at the voice, "What time do you open tomorrow?" Chance placed his hand over the receiver and beckoned Jake to come over from the kitchen.

"Hey, what time do we normally open?" he called.

"Around ten!" Jake replied, stepping out from the kitchen, "At least that's what should be doing, but just say eleven." He sat by his friend, propping his feet on the small coffee table.

"About ten thirty, ma'am. Excuse me if I'm prying into personal business, but what exactly are you looking for here?" He took a sip from his can and waited patiently for the girl to speak again.

"Oh! Do phone calls require that? Well, long story short, my brother needs parts for some science experiment he's doing, but being too cheap to buy it. Something about not having to hassle too much if his parts are pre-wired." The kat on the other line giggled, "May I ask for your name?"

Chance grinned, "If you don't mind me asking for yours. It's Chance ma'am."

"Chance…" she said slowly, causing the hairs on the back of the TurboKat's pilot to stand on end with mild excitement. She had a sexy voice in his mind, "Intriguing. The name's Katrice. See you in the morning Chance." She hung up the phone on her said as Chance did on his.

"Wow…" was all he could mutter.

"Who was it, Mr. Romance?" Jake chuckled, flipping through the channels once Scaredy Kat was done.

"What do you mean by that?" cried Chance as he stood up, placing the phone back on its cradle, "Just a girl who's coming by with her brother tomorrow for some parts."

"I dunno Chance, sounded like you were flirting with her. And I quote," Jake leaned back straighter with a smug look on his face as he pretended to use the remote as the phone, "'If you don't mind me asking for yours… beautiful.' End quote." He looked up at his friend with a toothy grin.

"I did not say beautiful!" the bigger of the two shrieked in embarrassment before adding quietly, "She has a nice voice…" he picked up a pillow and threw it at his friend. Jake couldn't dodge it in time as he spilt some of his drink onto his work clothes.

"What the… Chance!" Chance laughed, picking up the mess they had made from earlier. Once Jake stopped glaring at his buddy a question came to mind, "Well, if a gal like Turmoil isn't your thing, what is?"

Chance pause, "Well," he began, "I don't know. I want a nice girl with a bright personality. Independent for the most part, but willing to come to me if she needs a little help." He began to count off with his fingers, "I want someone I can trust, hell maybe trust enough with _our_ secret if the time should ever come up, which I _highly_ doubt. Not _too_ clingy or emotional, modest, polite but a total spit fire if she gets upset…" a small shy smile graced his lips, "I want someone kinda pretty. Not drop dead gorgeous, but someone that'll look good if we ever got a chance to go somewhere nice."

-----------

The next day, the two woke up for an early start. The first up was Chance, who sped off into the shower. While soaking in the luke warm water, he began to envision his female guest today.

Running the sponge over one of his light brown stripped arms, he pondered. From what he knew, she had a sweet voice, which meant mostly likely she had a bright personality. One of the many features he wanted in a girl, he mused.

Once he was done washing his hair, he gave up on trying to guess what she looked like. He was going to see her after all. Changing into his green mechanic uniform and red cap, he stepped outside. Looking at the time, he realized he only had about an hour til she came, if she arrived at opening.

Ten thirty came, and a honk at the main gate alerted the crime fighting duo. Chance couldn't keep the smile off his face as he rushed outside with a set of keys. At the gate was a blue sedan, similar to the one Callie Briggs drove in town.

"Hi! You plan on opening anytime soon?" came the same teasing cheery voice from the phone. Chance looked up and nearly fainted. There, with her head poking out, must have been Katrice in all her glory. She had crème colored fur and black wavy hair that most likely hung to her mid back. Her eyes were a startling blue and she had the cutest little pink nose in his opinion. Three hoop earrings adorned her ears as black eyeliner and clear lip gloss finished off the portion of her body he could see.

Chance cursed at himself as he fumbled to open the lock. He almost cried in glee once it burst open. Quickly opening the gate, he walked over to the vehicle. "Katrice, I presume?"

"I take it you're Chance." She smiled a flirtatious smile as it found its way on her face, "You're a lot more handsome than I thought. Didn't know that someone like you would work in a crappy place such as the salvage yard. Where do I park?"

Chance was almost left speechless, "Uh… make a right here; there's a little alcove to park so it's not in this jungle." He stared at the car as Katrice pulled up to the area he said to go. His eyes grew wider as she stepped out.

She wore a black button up blouse that hugged her upper portion in all the right places, complimented with the tight low rider blue jeans she wore and black skater shoes. The outfit in all showed off her midriff, the blue star tummy ring shinning in the morning sun over her flat stomach. Chance mentally whistled.

"Bobby! Get out from the car!" she said as she leaned back in, her large bushy tail swing side to side in annoyance. From the other side of the car, a boy her age jumped out. He looked like the male version of her, and Chance had to admit, the guy was pretty good looking. Not that he'd ever voice it out.

"Come on over. We'll get you situated and have you meet my partner, Jake. He knows where everything is around here." He lead the two to the main shop where Jake was just stepping out into the sun, "Hey little buddy, our guests are here."

Jake took a double take at the girl as he looked her from head to toe, "Hey. Chance told me you needed some parts. Which in particular?"

The guy, Bobby, spoke up, "I heard you had some Enforcer wreckage here. I was wondering if I could pull out one of the control panels that are still in tact along with a couple of other things."

"Enforcers…" the she-kat hissed, catching Chance's attention, "Damn idiots didn't want to put me on the force. Trained for nothing." she placed her hands on her hips and looked inside the shop. "Listen, Jake, was it? Can you show my brother around, I'm not to keen on standing in the sun all day. I'll come back for you around noon, ok?"

But it was too late. Bobby was already dragging Jake along the trail of wrecked vehicles. Katrice sighed, shaking her head in shame, "God, twenty three and he still acts like a kid in a candy shop. If he wasn't my twin, I would have thought he was adopted." She laughed.

"You look younger than twenty three…" Chance said to himself, not realizing he said it out loud. When he noticed Katrice looking at him with a questioning look, he blushed. "Sorry, just thinking out loud. Want me to walk you to your car? You said you were going to leave…"

"I changed my mind. Mind if I hang around you for a bit?" she winked at him, "I just said that so he could get to work faster." She walked over to the ex-enforcer pilot with a sweet smile that made him weak at the knees.

It was only a matter of minutes before Katrice and Chance found their ways into the mechanic shop of his work/home. Chance was working on the engines of an old pick up truck when Katrice came up beside him.

"Chance, why are you working on Valentine's Day?"

"Why are _you_ here on Valentine's Day? God, this thing is so damn hard to tighten! I don't have any damn room." he grunted, trying to reach a difficult spot in the engines he knew he couldn't get to even if he was underneath the car. He jumped when he felt a slender warm hand take the wrench from his grasp. He stepped back and stared at the girl.

"Probably same reason as you. I don't have a Valentine. Most guys I ever dated either forgot, went over board, or I broke up with before. Ah! It's tightened." She tossed the wrenched and leaned against the hood, "Besides, I really don't give a rat's ass about it. Why do guys feel compelled to show their affection on this certain day? Why can't he do it on his own, instead of being forced to do it." she sighed sadly, "I may not like it, but at least I'd like a call, or a little hand made card on this day. I could careless about the expensive shit. It's all a conspiracy! What about you?"

Chance couldn't help but laughed hysterically, "Th-that's what… what Jake…s-said last… night!" The laughing must have been contagious because Katrice found herself giggling.

Once the laughter died down, Chance cleared his throat, "Would you like a drink?"

"Do you have beer?" she said rather shyly, "This field of work always makes me want one."

"Got an ID beautiful?" Chance grinned as he tossed her one from the small fridge by the table, "If you're under age I could get in trouble, or if you get tipsy."

"Really? Well, Mr. Heroics, for your information, I have one hell of alcohol tolerance level. Last time I remember, it took eight cans of beer, three shots of vodka and half a pint of tequila to even make me get wasted. I ain't no weak pussycat." She turned her nose upward in triumph, opening her can as she leaned against the wall opposite of Chance, "What about you?" there was a gleam of challenge in her azure colored eyes.

Chance whistled, opening his as well, "Can't recall. It's been a long time since I even came close. I bet I can take a lot more than you could."

A flirty side of Katrice came back; "Is that a challenge?" she spoke softly as she sauntered towards him, her hips swaying seductively. Once she stood a mere few inches in front of him, she raised her hand and caressed his cheek, "I've yet to meet a tom-kat who could beat me. Do you plan on proving me wrong?"

There was no denying it; there was some kind of chemistry between them that pulled them together like magnets. She was beginning to show traits of his perfect girl, and he had to admit, she was damn well hotter than Callie by a long shot, and younger by at least two years.

The distance between their faces began to close when Chance declared his challenge, "Yes, I do. How about I take you on a date tomorrow?" his eyes droops as her breasts rubbed against his chest, her arms wrapping themselves around him.

"I accept your challenge. Prepared to get our ass kicked, but in this case, your liver." She laughed before she pressed her lips lightly against his. It was small chaste kiss that held promise. But to Chance, it meant the world.

For as long as he could remember, many girls he dated eventually dumped him for the hopes of going out with Jake. He didn't know why, but Jake always seemed to have more admirers than he. Perhaps Turmoil, sadly, was the only one who would have loved only him up to this point. He felt that Katrice was a lot more different than the other girls.

Their ears swerved to the sound of their companions coming back. Had time really gone that fast? They ended the kiss with a big smile on either of their faces as Katrice slowly pulled back with a slight blush, "Guess I should be going now. I'll take up your offer on that date. Here's my number…" she took a pen from Chance's desk and a paper she had in her pocket. Katrice quickly scrawled down her number and handed it to Chance with another kiss. "Bye…"

"Ma'am," said Jake as he left out a sigh of exhaustion, "What is up with this guy? He dragged me all through out the yard! What is his inspiration? Woo…" He stretched out his arms and yawned, "I'm beat, and it's not even three."

Katrice laughed, "I don't know." She shrugged with a smirk, "Well, what's the damage? Do I owe anything?"

Jake grinned, "Nah, it's on the house, but I don't think you car can hold all the stuff he picked out without several trips. Why don't I have Chance deliver it tomorrow morning with the truck?"

"Hmm," Katrice smiled, a thought coming to mind, "How about tomorrow afternoon? Around four or five? I've got some stuff to do in the morning until then." She leaned forward to whisper, "Do you have any idea what he likes to eat?"

Jake didn't miss the gleam in her eyes and couldn't help but cheer on his friend, "Ah, so that's what you've guys been doing…" upon seeing her blush, he laughed, "Chance likes grilled tuna and sautéed shrimp or steak. If you're pressing for time however, he loves plain cheese pizza."

Katrice nodded, taking it to account, "Alright. Thanks. Just load what you can into the trunk, please?"

"Not a problem. I'll have Chance help."

Once everything was loaded, Chance walked Katrice to her car where her brother was waiting. It was already a quarter past one and Chance couldn't help but be relieved that the Deputy Mayor hadn't called for SWAT Kat assistance all day.

"Tomorrow at five, right?" Chance asked as he opened the door.

"Yes, come in casual wear. After dinner, let's go to the movies. Or we can go out, splurge on all the alcohol we can buy and see who wins." She gave Chance another quick kiss before she settled into her car, "Call me tomorrow for directions, ok?"

"Sure thing, Beautiful!" Chance waved as he watched Katrice back out onto the road and drive off, "Sure thing…" Chance let out a dreamy sigh as his eyes softened. Yep, he was definitely in love.

Chance whistled to himself a happy tune. He hadn't been this happy since he first piloted the TurboKat, and that was several years ago. There was just something about her that made butterflies well up in his stomach. Chance chuckled.

'Guess I am a romantic. Damn…'he thought with amusement, "Hey Jake!" he called as he entered the garage, "You think I have a real chance with her? I have a feeling she won't be like the others."

Jake was currently putting in a new battery in the old beat up pick up truck his friend was working on. A small grunt was heard before spoke, "Why not? It's obvious you two have the hots for one another. I think this one will be different too." He looked up, grease smeared across his cheeks and whiskers. He gave Chance an apologetic smile, "Those other girls don't know what they're missing, buddy."

Chance shrugged, "Who cares? Maybe I should look at it this way… you were like a test to them. I admit it man, you have better looks than me. Katrice didn't even bat an eye at you, like the other used to when they first met you. I think this one will be loyal." A sad smile and a sigh escaped from him, "I really hope she is. Perhaps we can end the whole 'who gets Callie' by the end of all this."

Jake laughed, "I guess so pal. Let's close up early and head down to the gym. Gotta keep you on your toes for Katrice." He teased. Chance just choked on the beer he was drinking.

----------

At Mayor Manx's office, two large bouquets sat on Callie's desk. She was working on another speech for the opening of the new Mini Mall next week. It was a wonder to Callie Briggs how Manx was elected for ten terms.

She sighed, putting down her pen as she looked over the cards again on her desk, one from each swat kat. The first was from Razor with a simple greeting. The other, from TBone, was a bit more… personal.

_Wishing you all the love you deserve. –Tbone_

It was sweet, and she was half tempted to call the boys and wish them a happy Valentines day too. But she decided not to at that moment. She would do it later when she was back at home, enjoying a nice can of tuna.

* * *

It's shorter then I had first anticipated, but whatever. I thought it would be good for now, and leave you wondering what will happen next. Yay! This is my second attempt of a non-Inuyasha fanfic, so be nice! Please?


	2. Night in the Town

Enamored

* * *

Chapter 2: Night in the Town

* * *

Chance was nervous. Not only was he supposed to drop off Katrice's brother's things, but he was actually going to go on a mini date with Katrice herself! Hell, he hadn't been on a date in the last three years. What was he suppose to do? Katrice was different from most girls.

He combed his hair back before putting on his red cap. He decided to wear a plain black shirt and jeans with some black shoes. Should he bring a jacket? Maybe the nice leather one he only wore a few times… yeah, that sounded good.

"Hey Mr. Romeo," Jake said as he patted his friend's back, "I wish you a long and…. Exciting time with Katrice!" he grinned, wiggling his right eyebrow in suggestion that made Chance blush. Jake laughed, "I was kidding. Oh, here, I got this for you when I went to the market today." He pulled out a single white rose with a red bow from behind his back. Chance smiled in thanks and hugged his friend.

"Little buddy, what would I do without you?" Chance said as they walked out to the truck.

"I don't know… learn how to use the auxiliary controls on the TurboKat?" Jake joked.

"Oh, speaking of which, if Callie calls, you think you can pick me up and bring my suit?" he threw on his jacket from the closet and looked around, making sure he wasn't forgetting anything.

"Way ahead of you buddy. I have your clothes on your seat and I made sure the controllers were working from my place. Relax man, have some fun! Now git!" Jake shooed his friend, pushing into the car, "Katrice is expecting you in an hour!"

"Crap!" shouted Chance as he revved the engine and pulled out of the garage, "Thanks for the rose again buddy! See you when I get back!" he sped off, leaving Jake coughing in the dust cloud made by the tires.

"You ass!" he called out.

-----

Katrice was setting up the last of her dinning room. A table set for two, she was so excited. She hadn't been on a date in a year, and she really felt Chance would be different then any other guy she had been with.

She was happy at how simple the table arrangement was, yet classy. Two plates sat across from each other on a nice blue tablecloth with the food in the middle and an open bottle of champagne. Simple… but elegant in her taste. She hoped Chance would like it. Some guys were so picky!

She jumped when she heard the doorbell rang. She ran to the door, her brother out at a friend's house for a party. She smiled a toothy smile and giggled when Chance gave her the rose.

"It's beautiful. Oh, thank you Chance." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Chance blushed the second time that night. A goofy grin found its way to his face as he stared at Katrice.

"Dinner's ready! Come in, come in." Chance stopped to admire Katrice once they reached the table. She wore a pair of dark blue flair jeans with a tight white button up shirt. The sleeves reached to her elbows, then folding up to make a bell. The top two buttons were undone as a small blue pendant hung in the shape of a heart on a silver chain.

"You look… beautiful." Chance said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment as he pulled the chair out for her to sit in with his other hand.

Katrice smiled, her heart was swelling. No one ever called her beautiful and meant it the way he did. She wasn't called pretty, or cute, or nice looking… not hot or sexy… but beautiful. "You don't look bad yourself, Hot Shot. I hope you like dinner."

"Like it? I'm going to love it! This is my favorite!" he said as he sat down, "It's like you're a mind reader or something!" his eyes glassed over, just staring at the food. This was a dream come true. He glanced at the girl in front of him and took a bit of the fish, drizzled some kind of mushroom herbed sauce that smelt delicious. Taking a nimble bite, her gasped.

"Do you… like it?" Katrice asked, "I'd don't cook as much as I would like too." She bit her lip, not knowing whether or not his gasp was from pleasure… or disgust.

Chance swallowed, putting his fork down gently. Katrice's jaw clenched almost painfully as her lip quivered. Was he unsatisfied? "That…" Chance began slowly; leaning back in his seat still gazing at the food, "was unbelievable… wow." He was in awe, he couldn't describe the taste. It was… was… HEAVENLY!

"In… in a good or bad way." Katrice didn't know whether or not to get up and slap him if he was insulting her cooking skills, or just cry.

"Katrice…?"

"Y-yes, Chance?"

"Are you secretly a chef? This is very good, deliciously, to die for! A five star restaurant cook could weep in shame with the very taste of it all!" Chance said, pounding his palms on the table, "Where did you learn to cook!"

Katrice felt her eyebrow twitch as she closed her eyes, "Chance…"

"Yeah?" he said, his mouth stuffed with the fish as he shoveled it in.

"You… you're an ass, you know that? I thought you hated it! Don't do that to me!" she opened her eyes and place a hand over her chest, "I nearly had a heat attack. Dear Lord of Catnip!"

Chance laughed, reaching out and placing a hand over hers. He smiled at her and sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Honestly, this stuff is good." He grabbed the bottle and poured some of it into the flutes set out on the table. He and Katrice made a toast and continued dinner with light talk here and there, each asking simple questions from one another like favorite hobbies, movies, sports and the like. Just simple things to get to know each other more for the new, almost unofficial couple.

Once dinner was over, the two cleaned up and washed the dishes, Chance at the sink while Katrice dried and placed everything back. "So," Chance began, scrubbing a plate, "where you from, Beautiful? Since you didn't know where the junkyard was, I assume you're new in town."

Katrice laughed, "My brother and I moved here a month ago from Catalina Island. My brother works for a small technology company, mostly making videogames and coming up with little gizmo's here and there the enforcer's lab rats to buy to make them into weapons of mass destruction." She scoffed, "But my brother is a damned idiot most of the time."

"What about yourself?"

"Me? Well, I'm a hired flight instructor for the Enforcers. Or at least I was suppose to after I completed my training several years back since I wasn't allowed on the force, but after Commander Asswipe and I took a quick flight lesson, I was demoted to secretary." She sighed, "It's not fair. I love to fly."

"That's bites." Chance said, finishing the last pot, "I used to be on the squad, Jake too. But we kinda… well… has anyone told you what happened to the building a few years back? And way the runway is all two toned?" Chance chuckled nervously.

"Kinda. They said two morons rammed their plane because of an argument with Feral." Katrice said, not figuring that out how Chance was connected to it at the moment. "Feral said I flew just like them. Then went on about something about those SWAT Kat guys. Honestly, I don't give a rats about them."

She dried the plates gingerly, just enjoying this time with Chance. It was nice and she really liked him. She didn't know if she came on to hard yesterday, but his voice was just so… amazing. He had a nice, almost rough sounding voice. She was glad to discover he didn't act like most of the guys she encountered. Even the enforcer commander tried to get a piece of her once.

"What's your opinion on the SWAT Kats?" he said, finishing the last glass. "And be honest."

Katrice looked at him and smiled, "Honestly? For the past month I've been here in Mega Kat city, I know they try to do things to help everyone and not get caught. They're good people, Chance, but I don't understand why Feral can't see that. The pilot is good and knows what he's doing, and his partner has one hell of a shot. But to me, honestly… I don't know if they're really doing this for the people, or just doing this as a publicity stunt to help fuel their egos." She placed the glass back and sighed.

Chance was in awe, his mouth slightly ajar with wide eyes. No one ever said that about them, and other than Turmoil, she said he was a good pilot. He was sad to know she thought that all he and Jake did was for their own selfish reason. But he couldn't blame her. He bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Feral is an ass. Lighten up, Katrice. Why don't you freshen up a little and I'll unload the truck so we can get out of here." Katrice nodded her head and leaned up to kiss him back. She had a skip to her step as she left the kitchen to grab her coat.

Chance was beaming inside. Katrice was perfect to him. She was fun, feisty, beautiful, and smart and down right incredible. He didn't know how is life could have been if he hadn't met her. She totally made his valentines day. He unhooked the trailer attached to his truck and carefully lifted it off. It was heavy, but he managed to get it off just as Katrice locked her door.

"Come on! If we hurry, we can make it to the eight o' clock showing for that new horror movie Death Kat Neo." She said, her eyes wide with excitement as she hopped into the car.

"Whoa, I was going to ask if you wanted to see that, how'd you know?" Chance said as he got into the driver side. He started to truck and pulled out the driveway, making a left to exit the residential area of Mega Kat city.

Katrice grinned, "I figured you'd want to se it." She quickly texted someone on her phone before putting it away. She smiled as she sat back on her seat. She knew she was going to have a good time tonight.

-At the Junkyard-

Jake jumped as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and laughed, not expecting Katrice to reply back to his message about the movie. Chance had been wanting to see it since he saw the commercials a month ago. To him, he figured Katrice was the kind of girl who didn't mind a good horror flick. Things were really looking up Chance.

-Callie's Apartment-

Callie was currently on her couch in sweat pants and an over sized shirt watch Dr. Filine. She sighed, eyeing her roses from yesterday as they began to wilt a little. A soft smile crossed her lips as she decided to surprise the crime-fighting duo with a call. She got up from the couch and rummaged through her purse for the communicator. Pressing the red button in the middle, she waited for one of the two pick up.

-Junkyard-

Jake cursed as the siren went off. He shut the hood of the truck he and Chance had been working on for the last couple of days. Going to the special phone in the main office he picked it up. "Yes Ms. Briggs, what seems to be the problem?" he chewed on his lower lip, hoping it was something he alone could do.

"Nothing, Razor. But I wanted to thank you and Tbone for the flowers yesterday. I would have called sooner, but the Mayor needed another speech to be written." She sighed, "Where's Tbone?"

"Out." Jake said slowly, "You do know we have lives outside of being SWAT Kats."

Callie fidgeted in her seat, "I know that. Is he… out with a girl?" Callie sat back on her sofa and looked at the communicator.

Jake sighed, "Ms. Briggs, it's not my place to reveal his personal life, but yes, he's out on a date. Now if you excuse me, Ms. Briggs, I have to get back to work." He hung up the phone before Callie could say anything.

Callie looked at the triangular communication device in disbelief. She was positive that both Swat Kats had a thing for her. She was mad at the fact Razor blew her off the way he did and more so that Tbone was out on a date. Did his note to her mean nothing then? Was it a mix up for his girl? Her hair stood on ends as she hissed, slamming the communicator on her pillow.

"Men are idiots!" she roared.

Jake stared at the phone is confusion. He would have never thought Callie would use the communicator the way she did. He remembered specifically that both he and Chance told her to _only_ use it when she and Megakat city was in trouble. What the hell was that all about?

Katrice and Chance walked out of the movie theaters laughing while holding hands. "I would never have thought you'd jump that high!" Katrice said through her laughing fit. "You should have seen your face when that zombie flew toward the screen out of no where!"

"Yeah. But I didn't spill the popcorn ten minutes into the movies, did I? Who was the one to scream when that other zombie ripped his arm off?"

Katrice blushed, "I didn't scream. It was the pansy in front of us! I just squealed." They both stopped their laughing and took a moment to catch their breaths. Katrice spotted a 24-hour arcade across the street and smiled. "Wanna play some air hockey before we head back? Say… two out of three?"

Chance nodded, "I'm up for that. Winner pays for the next date." He grinned at Katrice as she looked at him with that stare that made his heart melt. Her tail wagged with her excitement as she grabbed a hold of his hand.

"You are so on Furlong!" they entered the arcade in a hurry. Most of the guys in there stared at Katrice was lustful looks that made Chance growl at them, his ears flat on his skull. The other guys turned around, but several just stared. If they stared something, Chance was ready to fight.

Katrice slammed some quarters into the machine and grabbed the puck from her side. She waited until her boyfriend (she giggled insanely like a school girl at the thought) and started the game. They played for almost half an hour, already down to their last game, both tied.

Chance was building up a sweat; Katrice had one hell of an arm. Her accuracy on making into the goal was remarkable, rivaling Jake's when they played. The score was already six-six, one for either would win the game. Katrice had made the lat score and Chance was trying hard to come up with a strategy that would win. No such luck.

He sighed, putting the puck down and just hitting it off to the side to build up its speed each time Katrice missed it. Just when he thought he was actually going to win, Katrice slammed her circular (what the hell is it called?) pad on it and shot it toward Chance at unimaginable speed. Chance curse, trying hard to block but it bounced off his and hit his head.

"Oh crap!" Katrice squealed, running over to the groaning Chance as he fell backwards. They didn't notice the puck fly back and made a point for Katrice. "Oh Chance… I'm sorry…"

"Damn little lady! You almost broke my nose!" chuckled Chance as he lay there. "Either way, you won. I treat next time." He got up and shook his head, not paying attention to the guys in the room gawking at Katrice.

"I'm so sorry honey!" Katrice said, standing beside him as they walked out of the arcade. "Want to come in the house and put an ice pack on it or something?" she felt guilty. There was already some blood coming from the cut she inflicted on him.

"I'll be fine. I'll put some on when I get home, ok? Man, now I know never to mess with you." He teased, wiping away the blood trailing down his fur.

In ten minutes they made it back to Katrice's house. Chance walked her to the door and gave her a good night kiss. Katrice smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck, giving him the biggest hug she could muster.

"I had so much fun. Thank you Chance. It's the best date I've been on." She gave him another kiss on the cheek and pulled back, opening the door to her home. "Call me the next time you're up for an other date, ok?"

"Sure thing Beautiful. Sleep tight ok? And take care."

"You too Chance. Good night." She blew him a kiss and walked inside, closing the door behind her. Chance grinned like a fool, his eyes glazing over. She had to be the one for him. He couldn't wait for another date. Maybe some time next week would be good. The ice skating rink would be opening up for the fall.

Chance arrived home semi-late. Jake was asleep on the sofa, a milk can in one hand while the other held the remote. Chance shook his friend lightly. "Wake up Sure Shot. It's past eleven."

Jake groaned and opened his eyes slowly. A large yawn escaped his throat as he gave his friend a lazy grin. "How's it go, Romeo?"

Chance laughed, "I'll tell you about it in the morning ok? Get to bed, the sofa isn't a good place to sleep on." Jake nodded and went to his room, dismissing the fact he didn't brush his teeth. One night wouldn't kill him he figured. Chance shook his head as he headed in for the bathroom to clean his. In no time at all, he was asleep on his bed, dreaming of his new girlfriend.

* * *

I think that was a nice place to end it. It's late right now for a Sunday night. Almost 10:15. I should be asleep right now, I'm so used to waking up at 5:30 for school. Yay for Memorial Day!

I would like to thank everyone who has read so far and those who have reviewed. I hope the next chapter doesn't take so long. Sorry for the wait! Please review:)


	3. Chapter 3: FORGIVE ME!

**I am updating all my stories with this message: no need to review/comment, just hear me out as to why I've been on hiatus [AGAIN]**.

First and for most, I hope my readers are still out there. I want to sincerely apologize for my absence… However if you haven't figured out, I am a dumbass and well… I forgot my password. Yes, I forgot my mother-fucking password. It sucked ass, then out a stroke of luck at 4:30 in the goddamn mother fucking morning with a rumbling tummy three years later, I remembered it. I fucking REMEMBERED by far one of the easiest passwords I have in my arsenal, it's like spelling Mississippi but STILL getting it wrong because I mother fucking misspelled it. Who wins dumbass of the year award? THIS BITCH!

Second, my original crashed. Not like a virus crash, but fell of my desk and obliterated the already cracked screen. It stopped charging too. It went to laptop heaven and it sucks because I lost my hard drive I had backed up everything into. I have NOTHING. All of my stories I must go back to and reread them myself, retweak my shit grammar mistakes and for the love of god hope I remember the mother fucking story lines. Specifically my Inu Yasha fics. However, considered myself fucked because pages of notes and dozens of chapter drafts to go by are gone into virtual purgatory. I know there's a way to extract my shit outta my dead laptop, but I don't have the funds to see an expert. Where's my Dr. Horrible when I need him to rob a mother fucking bank for me? You can skip this next ish... It's only up for the mother fucking sake of venting.

* * *

Also, you know I haven't hid much from you from my personal life. I say things not to draw attention upon myself and hope ya'll would feel bad for me and leave me reviews to cheer me up. Oh no, I am as open in real life and I am online. I just don't dive into my sex life (at least detailed wise). Everything else though is game. The last few years go as followed, first notes bad, followed by positive shit.

-Finally recover from my near death experience, get a boyfriend who sadly lives in Florida, see him for the first time in person in October for Halloween weekend. I is loads happy, forget all about fanfic writing for a bit.

-Lost jobs- FREE TIME! Met some awesome new friends at the premier of Wolf Man, one becomes my best best friend later in the year, and my lover boy

-Get ticket in San Diego while seeing an old friend-Worth getting the wrong and cheaper bill for our sushi lunch and got free coffee bean

-BIRTHDAY- one year to go until I'm 21

-Mom finds ticket-its eight mother fucking dollars

-Mom kicks me out of the house because she's a bitch and I'm banned from see my babies for like 3 or 4 month (I love my baby siblings!)-Still see now ex-long distance boyfriend in Florida

-Yay week vacation!- Come back to live in the ghetto with my dad

-Two weeks later boyfriend admits he cheats on me—FORGIVE HIM!

-Two months later find out he's living with the bitch for half our relationship—BREAK UP WITH HIM!

-Cry for like a week to new best friend-Best friend and I start having sexy time

-Return to school- see lover boy often despite him living 60 miles away!

-Black out during New Years and results in my sister throwing me under the bus, thus banishing me from seeing my babies for 8 mother fucking months. Missed my baby girl's 5th birthday and her first day of kindergarten- my abuelita still talked to me!

-21st birthday-VEGAS! I lived the mother fucking Vegas dream. How my liver didn't explode or not pass out like New Year remains and mother fucking mystery.

-Find out why lover boy has been single for a few years- epic tears on my part for the saddest story ever. I literally wept for him and his experience. No, she did not die. She was an emotionally and mentally abusive bitch who blamed him for the shit she got herself into when he tried to man up. I knew her, and yea, she's a fucking psycho. Still is… however it resulted in us getting closer and what do you know, he starts to love me in return

-Day of finals, went to drink with my classmates and teacher, dad gets pissy and explodes on me about him wanting to divorce my stepmom- sweet lover boy allows me to stay with him for a week a few months later when his parents are gone.

- Turns out dad already has a girlfriend in mother fucking HONDURAS. Like fucking hillbillies, it's his nephew's ex WIFE who bore said nephew 3 children and has another one from another man! Work for a bitch-HAVE A JOB!

-After getting drinks with stepmom and friends the Monday after Thanksgiving, BOTH of my parents try to commit mother-fucking suicide. Still really fucked up from that night, I haven't been the same since. This led to more fucked up crap. Lover boy's cousin commits suicide Christmas day, I go to cheer him up, a week later I hear rumors he wants to get back with his ex from 7yrs ago, he LIES to me about it when he dumps me, I go apeshit crazy on the phone one night after having way too many drinks at a party, same night had to clean my friend's vomit from the bathroom floor while she's passed out pantsless on the toilet (I am an amazing friend, I know. All I remember was cracking the door open and asking for an entire roll of paper towels, some Windex and a baggy), 22nd birthday comes around but all I get from lover boy is a no-show when he and my other best friends are invited to one of the most beautiful lounges in LA (Check out the Edison, it's breath taking and steampunk and I could sploosh) so my feelings are hurt all over again on my mother fucking birthday. - - - -Met a nice guy at a bar and go on a few really wonderful non-sexy time dates with him. This isn't a bad thing. We start to date, yay!

-Dad costs the company he was working for almost a quarter of a million dollars because of a stupid mistake that could have been avoided if he wasn't fucking skyping with his katratcha bitch.- risk losing everything and be out on the street!... oh shit, that's not a good thing though….

-Get a hold of lover boy on Dia de las Madres, forgive each other for everything but his girlfriend is a bitch and hates my guts and doesn't want him talking to me, we gotta ninja our relationship again even though it's nothing sexy—mom finally gets her "dream wedding" which I was almost NOT invited to!

-Got a mother fucking traffic ticket for "texting" the same night! Two weeks later, lose my job! A week later: lover boy says we cant be friends anymore because he doesn't want to lose her. Beyond mother fucking pissed was I. A week later… DUI! Mother fucking stayed a night in jail without boots and my bra. Not a good time to wear a halter-top and a mini skirt- DAD PAYS LEGAL FEES

-Lover boy and I talk again only for a week later he tells me to ask his cunt-sucking whore for permission to be his friend, End up not talking to him for 2 months. – GANGSTA PARADISE PARTY WITH PEOPLE LIKE 5 TO 10 YEARS OLDER THAN ME! Who gives a shit if my ex texts me saying that he misses me and thinks about me constantly? Fuck that noise, I get drunk and chola out!

-Now boyfriend meets mom at the end of September, it was HORRIBLE, got to Universal Halloween Horror night same night, stop hearing from him the following Thursday and I have to deal with ex lover boy at friend's party. Mother fucking awkward as fuck.-End up talking to him the following Monday for 3hrs on the phone. Keep in mind he is a strong and stubborn man, but he was crying on the phone, apologizing and telling me he left me cause he got scared. Mother fucker loved me too much he wanted to marry me but the last time he thought that, he was with psycho bitch and he flipped out. I forgive him, see him the next day, epic and totally uncalled for make up sex that strangely dealt with many tears occurred. Saw looper and we decide to get back. Fuckmageddon II occurs between us while his parents are away a week later.

-Ex-lover boy gone legit boyfriend finds out his life was a lie and feels like an inadequate son. Uncle dies two weeks later- he's in New Mexico visiting family he hasn't seen in half a decade!

* * *

There ya have the "cliff notes".

The beginning of the year I was on the verge of being an alcoholic, but now I'm much better and happier and putting my life back together on my own. My boyfriend is supporting me and reminds me that I'm not fuck up. Ever since the double suicide thing (not because my parents love each other, they can't fucking stand each other), I just haven't been the same. I had to tackle them both to the floor at some point in the night. My stepmom around 2:30AM and my father, a 350+lbs man at 5AM. With him it was the most traumatizing because not only did he swallow my stepmom kidney medication, I had to tackle this behemoth on my own. He's 5'10, I'm just less than 5'4" and I weigh half his size. I not only tackled him to the concrete floor while I have a bad back, I get him in a choke hold and incapacitate him long enough for the paramedics to come and cuff him. He thrashed and bucked, me below him in excruciating pain but like a mother fucking boss I held my ground like some mini she-hulk.

I hope none of you EVER have to go through such an experience. If you have, I am so sorry, but I hope you're coping with it in a healthy manner and not be like me with substance abuse. I am much better now thanks to my friends. Fuck my family… At least not my mother's side because they don't and will never know about my father's 'behavior'. As for my father's side… they support his childish 'love'. Their support and lack of questioning his sanity led to that god-awful night I still have nightmares about. Without my friends being there for me, I don't think I would have made it myself. I've been going through so much stress… I'm also out of school again and because we can't afford to pay last semester's tuition, I can't return for spring. I dropped half way last semester because of the stress and trauma.

In the next few weeks I should be pumping out new chapters! I don't have shit to do when I'm not with my boyfriend, at AA meetings or doing community labor. Think of it as an early Christmas gift! Hopefully I can start updating again on a semi regular basis considering I don't have a J-O-B and I only see my love on Fridays and occasionally Tuesdays' nights for sleep over's :D

Much love always.

Insane Kawaii Shippo-chan


End file.
